Music for the Soul
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka's a groupie for Soul's band, they've known each other for a long time, but she figured he forgot about her, until he finds her backstage after his show, and after he stood her up. Will she still be his number one fan? R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Music for the Soul**

Yep, every girl's dream is to date a guy in a band right? Well that's what I've always thought, and "Music for the Soul" was such a popular band back in my day. Maka Albarn, eighteen and ready to take on the rebelliousness of the world as a young adult. I was always obedient, well prepared for a hard day's work, but ready to party after working for ten hours a day five days a week, and sometimes I'd even work overtime or on weekends. I had one MAJOR weakness; "Music for the Soul," they were a rebellious rock band, similar to "Green Day," except their lead singer was an exceptional piano player and often did some alternative jazz music, but I loved that band. Soul, the lead singer, was my obsession, secret obsession of course. If any of the girls at the office discovered how I felt about Soul, I'd be dead meat. So it was a Monday morning, I heard on the radio that the fortieth caller would win ONE free ticket to "Music for the Soul" and I was rearing and ready to call however many times until I heard it,

"Hello?"

"Congratulations, you are the fortieth caller!"

"Really!"

"Yep! What's your name sweetheart?"  
"Maka! Maka Albarn."

"YOU are one lucky girl Maka, because this Friday, you'll be attending a Music for the Soul concert."

"THANK YOU!"

"Have a nice time!"  
"Thanks so much!"  
Click.

"EEEEE!"  
"Maka, get back to work!"  
"Yes sir!" No matter how hard I tried, I was all giggly and really excited. I would hum all their songs during work and discovered a few people joined me and we all laughed and talked about them during lunch, of course the majority of fans were females. It was an all male band, Soul was the lead singer and pianist of the group, Blackstar was the drummer, Kid was the lead guitarist and back up vocals. Soul has white-silvery hair, crimson eyes, is lightly tanned, muscular, and half a foot taller than me. Oh did I mention his teeth are pearly white and sharp, like a shark. Huhh, he was just so dreamy, but I bet he'd never be into me.

"So Tsubaki, who do you think is the most attractive in the band?" Liz Thomson, the head secretary asked.

"Well I like Blackstar's blue hair and turquoise eyes." Tsubaki, the head assistant of the boss gazed off and began to daydream about the annoying drum player.

"And you Maka?" Liz gestured to me.

"Soul of course!" The head accountant (myself) smiled in awe of her obsession.

"Patty and Liz like Kid!" Patty, the head of sharpening pencils and doodling answered. She was dating the boss and wasn't too bright, but thanks to her sister, Liz, she had a decent paying job.

"We should all go on Friday!"

"Great idea Liz!" Tsubaki was happy to go out, but there were still four days to get through.

"But I'm the only one that won a ticket, what will you guys do?"

"Patty and I can get boss man to loan us some money and we'll be able to get some tickets of our own."

"But what about Tsubaki?"

"Well my cousin actually works with sound tech and he always gets me in. Liz and Patty, you're welcomed to join in, if you want, and I can get backstage passes for everyone too."

My eyes lit up at the thought of meeting the band.

"You are the best." Liz winked at Tsubaki and we were all in agreement. On Friday, we were going to meet our dream band. Patty had boss man come along, since he was the jealous type.

Friday finally arrived and we were all dressed up and ready. I was wearing a mint green spaghetti strapped shirt that brought out my jade eyes and it had some white flowers on the trim near my collarbone. I also had on my white skirt that was tight to my hips and upper thighs along with my black sandals, and my dirty blond hair was wavy and to my shoulders, some pinned back with a small white rose. My ivory skin had some brown eyeliner, light pink lipstick, and some very light white eye shadow. Tsubaki's cousin sent a limo for us and we got front row seats, I was so excited! And finally when "Music for the Soul" came out on stage, I began panting and being at a loss for breath, the girls laughed at me and Soul looked down at me and winked. I almost fell over, luckily Tsubaki lifted me up as I noticed Soul walked over and asked me in his sexy British accent,

"You alright love?"

I managed to nod my head, until he held out his hand and lifted me onto the stage, opening the concert up with his version of Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" and to make matters worse, he sang it to me. I nearly fainted.

"How was that love? Like it!"

"YES!" I jumped up and smiled at him. He laughed his low bass chuckle at how eager I was, and I blushed.

"Well, thanks love. You have a backstage pass?"

I nodded me head.

"Good, I'll see you later then." He gave me a peck on the cheek and helped me back down to my friends. I was the envy of every girl but I didn't care, I could only stare at Soul, he was so nice! They played all our favorite songs and we were finally able to go backstage and meet our boy-band group.

"Tsubaki, just breath, I'm sure Blackstar will love you!" Liz patted Tsubaki on the back and was successful with cheering her up. Patty and the boss man left, due to him no longer wanting to be there and Patty got hungry.

"OH! I can't wait to meet Kid!" Liz was jumping up and down and was prepared to meet her new target of love. I was just trying to remember how to breathe. Blackstar and Kid came out, we were introduced, Blackstar and Tsubaki hit it off and went out to lunch, Kid found Liz intriguing and symmetrically attractive, and Soul was nowhere to be found.

"I'll be fine guys, go ahead." I reassured my faithful friends and my newfound friends as they went out to dinner. I just stood there, in front of their dressing rooms and was bored. I looked around to find I was alone, so I found the star that read "Soul" on it and ventured in. It was pretty neat. His clothes were hung up in a small closet, there was a portable Yamaha piano next to the window, his bed was a full size and was all messy, I looked and saw some pictures that were taken in different parts of the world. I also found his favorite headband and jacket. His headband was a cream color with a light blue rectangle with his name on it and a large button with the word "EAT on it on the bottom in a circular motion just below a pair of maroon lips that showed three shark-like teeth resembling a heartbeat. I put it on and smiled at the reflection, then I saw his golden-brown and black leader man jacket and put it on. It was pretty cold in his room. I inhaled his scent, that of leather and chocolate pocky, his two favorite things. I then walked over to his bed and laid down, inhaling his pillow.

"Mmm, I love the way you smell Soul." And I dozed off. I felt some fingers sliding off the headband and taking off the jacket, then my chest felt cold. I opened my eyes to see that my shirt had slipped down, exposing my white bra.

"Hmm? What's going on?"

"Well good morning love. Sleep well?" That same sexy British voice made my heart melt and my cheeks blush.

"I um er well. Yes?" I didn't know if that was the right answer, but that's what I said, to his face. And I just sat there, looking into his crimson eyes. I looked down and noticed he was shirtless and in his black boxers.

"Soul? Should I leave?"

"No." His tone was more of a begging than commanding. So I fixed my shirt and leaned into him, searching his eyes for answers.

"It's Maka right?"

"Ya."

"Hmm, the guard told me you came in here and asked if I wanted you thrown out, but I said it was cool."

"Oh, thanks. Ha-ha sorry about being nosy."

"It's fine. Are you cold?" Soul jumped into bed next to me and lifted the covers. I smiled and snuggled next to him, it was so natural being so close to him.

"Mmm, you smell like strawberries." He chuckled as I looked up and smiled, his face neared mine as I felt his lips hovering over mine. I kicked my shoes off and took the flower out of my hair. He just stared at me as I slipped out of my shirt and skirt. I had a tight tank top and some spandex shorts on. He offered the covers again as I walked over and cuddled back into his scared chest. One of his fans got a little carried away. His lips were back to their previous position, hovering over mine. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips as he kissed me gently and caressed my bare arms. His hands slid down to my hips, bringing me closer, until our chests met. He let out a growl as he felt my hands running up to his chest and to his neck. I was barely breathing as our lips moved faster and faster, tongues colliding, and bodies grinding.

"Mmm, Soul?" I was surprised when he pulled away.

"Maka, are you sure you want this? Want me? I mean aren't all rock stars the same?"

"Mmm, I don't think so. I still remember the day you taught me to play the piano, in middle school."

"Ya, I remember." He smiled at the memory of me in pigtails a plaided mini skirt and a button up shirt and tie."

"Hehe, you were so sweet and patient. I think you still are." I ran my fingers through his crazy spiky hair as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Maka." Those words were more than I could ever ask for.

"I love you too Soul. Always have and always will."

"Me too." He brought me in tighter, making the heat rise as he reached out and caressed my face. We didn't go very far, due to the interruption of Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, and Liz all coming in to scold Soul on making me go home. But rather, they found us sprawled out on his bed in a rather heated position.

"Oh my. Well we should get going Tsubaki. Boys, drive us home?"

The two males nodded and merely walked out, blushing and unable to think straight.

"That was awkward." Soul brought me under the covers and held me close. I was only in my underwear now and was embarrassed at who had seen my in my "Music for the Soul" covered undergarments. Soul was being so sweet and everyone took it out of context. Monday morning was going to be a tough one. Soul and I spent the weekend catching up and deciding on holding off on telling everyone on how serious things were getting, since I had to go to work and he had a tour he would depart on soon. I fell into a blue state Monday morning when I realized he'd be leaving the next day and I'd be back home with Papa, and working with this obnoxious boss man for the rest of my life. Liz interrogated me and I told her the truth, she was disappointed and told me that she and Kid were dating now, though she was worried about how he'd handle the freedom of being away from her. Tsubaki agreed to hold off on Blackstar until he returned home. I was just depressed, so many times I've dated Soul off and on, but he always had to leave and we never dated for more than a week at a time. Thus I was in the waiting stage again, until I finally had it.

"Ugh! I quit!" Everyone turned their heads toward the boss man's office as I stormed off, collected my things and stormed to the elevator. I cried on the way down, recalling what he said to me,

"Well, if you weren't so busy messing around (G version) with a rock star, you could have had your reports finished by today."

"You said they weren't due until Thursday, it's only Monday. Besides Soul's leaving tomorrow." My eyes filled with tears.

"Well good, now he'll be occupied with prettier women and you'll be busy with work."

And that's when I yelled at him and stormed out. When I got home the phone rang, it was Soul.

"Hey, I heard about what happened at the office. I'm so sorry Maka."

"It's fine. I hated that job anyways."

"Well I actually found a job that would be perfect for you."

"Ya what?"

"We need an accountant and I could use some moral support from my girl. How's that sound love?"

"What, you mean?"

"Yep, go on the tour with us. No, with me, I've got my own car you know. It'll just be the two of us, and we'll be in Europe for a month."

"YES! I'll go!"

"Great-"

Ding Dong.

I walked over to the door and found Soul hanging up his phone.

"cause I don't think I could leave without you now."

I ran up to him and pulled him inside, we "messed around" in my bed and were quite satisfied with the way the week started. I was never in love with "Music for the Soul," I was in love with Soul and I spent the rest of my life on the road and by his side. We got married in Italy and honeymooned all around Europe, it was the best years of my life when I went to a "Music for the Soul" concert and I don't regret one moment of it.


End file.
